Her Treat
by GhostBites13
Summary: Pure smut. Prompt from the Glee Kink Meme. Read summary inside.


This is a one shot story from the Glee Kink Meme. Prompt:

"Quinn's still living with her parents and GP!wolfy/dogish-Santana (pretty much just human with animal behaviour, and maybe ears and a tail) is the family dog.

If Santana's good, Quinn gets on all fours and lets Santana mount her and pound her pussy or ass.

If Santana's bad, she gets fucked in the ass (fingers or toy) by Quinn.

Bonus: Russell walks in on Santana mounting his wife and punishes her by fucking Santana's ass himself (double bonus if he fucks her mouth first)  
Other bonus: One time when Santana was good Quinn didn't want to let Santana fuck her but Russell forced her to take it."

If that isn't something you want to read, turn back now. Thank you.

* * *

To say that the Fabray family was unconventional would be the understatement of the history...at least, behind closed doors. On the outside, where they played their parts for the world, they were the perfect family. There was Russell, the hard working husband and doting father, who made it his mission to be a well respected leader in the community. He had long ago succeeded and was actually quite revered in Lima, Ohio. His wife, Judy, was always the perfect housewife to those that met her at company gatherings or had the great pleasure to be invited around for dinner with the Fabray's at their not so humble dwelling. Judy always had the house kept impeccably clean and beautiful, with a beautiful smile on her face. Finally, there was the daughter, Quinn. She was blonde, just as her parents were, with the most stunning set of hazel eyes. She was top in her class and head cheerleader. Nothing below perfection could be acceptable for a Fabray, after all.

But that was all in the public eye. Behind closed doors, there was a different view of the family, a view that only those three, and their very peculiar pet, ever had the pleasure to see. You see, the Fabray's have quite the interesting pet. She's a dog, at least in the basic sense of the word. She had been born the way all dogs are, from a mother dog. But she wasn't like other dogs. She has a tail. She has furry ears. But rather than being built like a dog with the bone structure and fur, she looked quite human. Her name is Santana. But still, there was something further about Santana that was still different. She was a female...her body structure, the curves, the breasts...they pointed to this gender. However, Santana had one other oddity. She was born with a penis.

At first, the Fabray's were unsure what to do with her. She had been the only pup they couldn't get rid of after their old dog had given birth. There was no precedent for a situation such as this, and of course, Russell couldn't let it get out that he had a dog that was...not quite all dog. What would the community think? So they kept her, allowed Quinn to name her, and that was how she became the Fabray's secret.

* * *

Quinn isn't certain when exactly she started noticing that Santana was...well, beautiful. And not in the way that normal dogs are, no. Quinn was turned on by Santana. But she ignored it at first. She couldn't be attracted to a dog because she was a Fabray and her job was to grow up and marry a well to do banker or CEO of some sort. That was the plan, or at least Russell's, and she was set on it. At least, until she walked in on her father getting off to Santana trying to mount the end of a small couch.

That moment changed everything in the Fabray house.

Quinn wasn't so turned on by her father. Incest wasn't really her thing, but the sight of Santana trying to relieve herself on the couch, a couch where she had sat many times, was positively erotic. When Russell turned to see Quinn, part of him felt guilty, but another part of him, the basic part of him, only felt immense desire at the idea of a new reward system for the family pet, particularly after seeing how entranced and aroused his daughter seemed to be by the sight of Santana fucking the couch.

It had been a few days since the incident, and Quinn and Russell had gone back to normal, not mentioning what had happened. But Quinn couldn't stop thinking about it...not her father, but Santana...and Santana's penis. Quinn, a virgin, was aroused and she didn't really know what to do about it. She tried to think about some of the boys at school while she lay in her bed, touching herself for perhaps the first time in a sexual manner. But try as she might, she couldn't get the image of Santana moving with a wild abandon against the furniture, a burning desire to have Santana doing that to her instead.

Part of her didn't even mind if her dad watched. He had been getting off on Santana and the couch, after all, so surely that meant these feelings were not wrong if her father felt them, too. Rolling over, annoyed that the fire was still brimming in her stomach, unsatified, Quinn decided she was going to try to get Santana to do that to her...without her father knowing.

* * *

The next day, Quinn got up early and began researching how dogs mate online. It was summer break, so she didn't have anything else that needed attending to, except her social life, but that took a backseat to Santana.

Speaking of the dog, Quinn heard movement behind her and turned to see Santana, naked in all her glory as usual, sniffing around the pile of clothes at the side of Quinn's bed. Quinn froze, knowing that her soiled panties were there, attracting Santana. Upon realizing she was being watched, Santana turned to face Quinn, her tail twitching when she made the connection of the delightful, musky smell of the clothes on the floor to that of her master, Quinn. She slowly made her way over to the blonde on all fours, and Quinn noticed for the first time that Santana was hard, painfully so.

She had seen enough and read enough online to know that Santana, who's penis wasn't sheathed like that of a normal dog, would probably enjoy oral sex. She'd never tried it before, on anyone, but the way Santana was panting, just staring at Quinn with hungry, aroused eyes...Quinn couldn't help herself.

She quickly told Santana to roll over and lay on her back, which as well trained as Santana was, she did. Quinn held her down by her stomach, gently, and began touching Santana's penis. She was curious about it...how it had been soft one moment and hard the next. She'd never touched one or seen one up close, and this was her first chance to explore...so she did.

It felt firm in her hand as she gave it a gently squeeze and stroked, garnering a whimper and fluttering eyes from Santana. Looking Santana in the eye, she slowly lowered her head closer to the appendage, and enveloped the twitching cock in her hot, warm mouth.

Santana was in heaven. She wasn't sure what her master was doing but it felt so good. Quinn's hands left her stomach, traveling over to Santana's hands, which aside from the thicker and more claw-like nails, were very human, and pulled the hands toward her head, giving Santana permission to wrap them in her hair and pull at will.

Quinn was delighted. She could feel the penis pulsating in her mouth as she milked it of it's precome. She swirled her tongue along the vein on the underside, delighted when Santana thrust up into her throat, forcing her to take a few more inches of the errect, eight inch penis. She was perhaps at five inches when Santana did this, and she did all she could to swallow around it, having read that human males enjoy this technique. Santana continued to thrust up into her mouth with an intensity and determination to continue this pleasure, not caring that she could be gagging her master.

Apparently Santana did quite enjoy this too, as Quinn felt the already thick penis swell in her mouth. She hadn't been sure if Santana would have this dog trait or not, but upon learning that she did, Quinn was ecstatic. Santana, like all male dogs, had the ability to knot, to hold her penis in her bitch after fucking it, so that the come wouldn't seep out. It was a mating practice of dogs, so that the semen would have a greater chance of taking effect. Quinn, secretly turned on by the idea of being connected beyond a doubt to her pet, was incredibly wet by the time Santana's dick finally knotted closer to the hilt, which was just outside of her mouth.

She was glad that the knot was outside of her mouth. She was sure that with the girth of it, her jaw would have surely broken, it was that big. That was when Santana's movements became erratic, losing the steady rhythm she had kept in favor of erratic thrusts, alerting Quinn of what was about to happen. Just as she thought, Santana began painting the inside of her mouth and throat. Quinn wasn't sure how she felt about the taste, but she did know two things: one, she loved that Santana had just dominated her mouth like this, and two, she couldn't wait for her to do this to her wet, dripping pussy.

Quinn Fabray was going to be her dog's bitch, her new toy. And that sent small vibrations through her body, tremors alerting her that she really needed to come now.

Little did she know, her father had watched most if not all of the exchange between his daughter and the dog.

* * *

The next day, Quinn came home from shopping with her mother to find that her father was sitting in his study, waiting for her. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but she knew it was serious. That was the only reason she was ever permitted in his study. She was terrified that she was about to be reprimanded for what had happened yesterday, though she didn't know that Russell knew about it.

"Sit, Quinnie, I want to talk to you."

She sat, her posture perfect in the chair in front of her father's desk. She was nervous, but of course a Fabray never shows that, so her face didn't betray her.

"I saw you yesterday, Quinnie. Just like you saw me. She's an interesting dog, isn't she?"

He shifted in his seat to look at his daughter before continuing.

"You want her, don't you? Or rather, you want her to take you."

He saw Quinn gulp, her eyes shifting ever so slightly to the left, toward the door where Judy had just brought Santana into the study, before leaving again, as her husband had requested.

"Well, Quinnie, I think we can figure something out, don't you? I think in order to deserve that, deserve your innocence, she ought to prove that she's a good girl. So when Santana is good, Quinnie, she gets a treat. We'll start out the way you did yesterday. She seemed to like that. But when you're ready, Quinnie, you can give her the real treat."

Quinn sat, flabbergasted, at the way her father was so sure of this. She did want Santana, but...at her father's terms? It only took her a few seconds to decide that she didn't care what the terms were, as long as she was able to experience Santana, to let Santana own her that way. She nodded her consent to her father, who stood and walked over to Quinn, where Santana sat huddled at her feet.

"Here girl, stand."

Santana did, standing like a human, which was actually something she found a tad bit difficult, with the balance of a baby because she was used to walking around on all fours.

"Good girl, Santana. Quinnie's got a treat for you girl. Lay down and roll over for Quinnie."

Santana did, not sure what sort of treat she was in for, but eager all the same. When she saw and felt Quinn begin to rub her dick, though, she knew. She was getting the same thing she got yesterday. Her dick instantly hardened at the memory, only growing stiffer as Quinn finally enveloped it into that gloriously precious mouth of hers.

* * *

It had been a week or so since that day in the study, and every time Santana had been exceptionally good, not using the house as a restroom, not making a mess or getting into anything she shouldn't, she was rewarded at the end of the day in master's study by Quinn.

Quinn was certain, though, that tonight would be the night she would lose her virginity...to Santana, the family pet. The idea turned her on more than it probably should have, but if anyone else had ever seen Santana, her tanned skin, her beautiful breasts and long mane of dark hair, they would have understood. She was almost human, if it wasn't for the tail, ears, claws, and lack of speech. She barked, sure, and she growled, but she didn't speak English.

Quinn wanted her. And Quinn Fabray always got what she wanted.

She went to her father's studio early that day, as soon as he arrived home from work. Santana watched her walk up to the door, curious. Usually she was asked to follow, and it never happened this early in the day. It was always after supper, after master Russell had decided that she'd been a good girl. Her dick jumped at the idea of the treat, watching Quinn's firm rear disappear behind the door.

Quinn walked to the desk, her father looking up at her as she entered. He had a feeling Quinn would be ready soon, he was just waiting for her to come to him, to let him know. He was excited.

"Quinnie, to what do I owe the pleasure of an impromptu visit so early in the day? Surely Santana has been behaving today?"

Quinn nodded in answer to Santana's behavior before sitting before her father, gathering her courage to tell him what she wanted.

"Yes, sir. Santana has been an angel today. I...I wanted to tell you that I'm ready, sir. That...I'm ready to let Santana have me."

She gulped finally having said it out let, the feeling of relief flooding her body. Her father nodded his head, a small smirk playing across his face.

"Well, since you say she's been an angel all day, why don't you call her in now...a special time for such a special treat."

Quinn nodded, getting up and opening the door, calling for Santana. She bounded over to the room, passing Quinn and smelling on her the tell tale signs of arousal permeating from the special place between her legs.

Quinn turned to see that Russell had a growing smile on his face as he stood, walking from behind the desk, an action reminiscent of the first night. He called Santana to him, and stooped down to her level on his knees, petting her head and palming her breasts to get her turned on. It didn't take much, the smell coming from Quinn did that well enough.

Russell looked past Santana toward Quinn, telling her to remove her clothing. Quinn complied, more focused on the impending loss of her virginity than the fact that her father was going to be watching her. Once she was standing there, naked in all her glory, her father told her to begin preparing herself for Santana.

She knew it was going to hurt regardless of any preparation she did, but she complied anyway, hoping that by doing so, she would garner more pleasure from this first time than pain. She sat down on the floor, facing her father and Santana, with her knees drawn up, showing her dripping virginal pussy to her father and the dog who was also now watching. With trembling fingers, Quinn began to rub herself slowly, lightly at first.

She instantly felt the rush when her fingers feathered over her clitoris, tickling the bundle of nerves before continuing to rub around the inner lips of her pussy, spreading the juices that she had already leaked in her arousal. Santana's whined, desperate to taste those juices dripping out of her master Quinn, the smell of which were driving her feral with desire.

Russell continued to milk her breasts, but she paid him no mind. She didn't really care for him all that much. It was his blonde haired, angel of a daughter she wanted. The perfect mate, dripping her juices on the carpet as she stimulated herself, trying to be as lubricated as possible for the treat she would be receiving.

Finally, Russell decided that Quinn had done enough. Still holding onto Santana's collar with his right hand and her breast with his left, he ordered Quinn to get on her knees, to assume the proper position to be fucked by the family dog, Santana.

She did, eager for the feeling of Santana filling her so completely. Once she had done so, showing her backside to the dog and her father, she waited, knowing not to turn around unless her father told her to. She was quite the well trained girl, too, after all.

Russell told Santana to stay and walked over to his daughter, to inspect and make sure she was well lubricated. He didn't touch her, though. He just wanted to make sure she truly was as wet as possible before he gave her to the dog. Once he deemed that she was acceptable, he whistled for Santana, but stopped her before she could mount Quinn.

Quinn stood still, listening to her father talking to Santana as if she were a man who had asked for Quinn's hand in marriage, giving her the blessing to have Quinn, rather than a dog about to take his daughter's innocence.

Once Russell had finished his little speech, he told Santana to mount before walked a few feet away to sit in the chair that Quinn had previously been seated in, watching as Santana began licked the wetness around Quinn's outer pussy lips, her tongue dancing through the lips to tweak the clitoris, sending Quinn to trembles, barely able to hold herself up.

Once Santana decided that she'd had enough of the nectar coming from Quinn's cunt, she mounted the blonde girl, her animal instincts taking over immediately. This was no longer her master under her. It was her bitch, and this was mating time.

Santana thrust forward, missing the hole the first time, but tickling Quinn's clit again, before pulling back and thrusting forward again, this time hitting her mark. She forced her way through the tight passage, whining at how gloriously warm and tight her bitch was. Quinn let out an ear piercing shriek at the pain of her hymen being torn, of having the dog's dick shoved into her formerly untouched hole to the hilt.

Rather than allowed Quinn time to adjust though, Santana began pounding into her bitch with only one goal present in her mind: Claim dominance. She pushed forth, holding Quinn in place with her hands, the sharp fingernails digging into the previously unmarred pale skin. She continued to pull out and thrust back in, going about half the speed she could achieve, only to be stable. This was her first time with a bitch, after all. Her instincts told her what to do, but she too, was still learning.

Right then, Quinn felt like she was going to die. She was being split open from the inside out and it hurt like hell. But she held still, trying to relax her muscles, knowing that if she relaxed, it would begin feeling good sooner. Once she managed to relax, she felt Santana begin to speed up, her movements easier now that Quinn was beginning to release more juices as Satana pounded her dripping, raw pussy, managing to finally hit that magical spot that sent Quinn reeling, stars behind her eyelids bursting like bombs.

She let loose a moan, completely forgetting that her father was seated behind the pair, probably getting off on this. She didn't even care. All that mattered was that this was finally beginning to feel as amazing as she had read about, that she was enjoying having her pet turn her into a submissive bitch, a toy.

She felt Santana begin to swell with each thrust, while her pussy clutched at the swelling, pulsating dick. She knew what was coming: the knot.

Santana continued to pound into her bitch as she felt the insides of her bitch's pussy fluttering, twisting and clenching around her dick as she pushed forward, hitting something inside her bitch each time. She felt her dick swelling, knowing the knot is coming and glorifying in the pleasure of staking her claim on the bitch under her. This was it.

Quinn felt Santana begin to move erratically, losing the previous rhythm again, just as she usually did when Quinn was blowing her. That was her only warning that the knot was coming. Suddenly, Santana's penis finally knotted, spreading Quinn's insides further, sending her spinning into her first orgasm with a blood curdling scream of Santana's name.

Feeling her bitches insides squirm over her knot sent Santana into her own orgasm, her come painting and filling the insides of her bitch. She slowed, spent, and just rested over top her bitch's back for a moment before swinging her leg over and turned around, giving an experimental tug to the connection between herself and her bitch, grinning slightly when Quinn whimpered at the feeling of being tugged at.

She had claimed her bitch.

With that smug smile in front of him, Russell finally came, his semen landing on the face and breasts of the dog in front of him. So maybe Santana still did have a master, she thought. It just wasn't the blonde bitch she was inside anymore.

* * *

A few days passed and each night this was repeated, until three days after the original loss of her virginity, Quinn found Santana had shredded the toilet paper in her personal bathroom. Quinn was furious. She screamed at the dog, but Santana just shrugged her shoulders in an almost too human gesture, rolling her eyes as well. She didn't have to listen to her bitch. The bitch was hers.

Russell entered the bedroom at this point, wondering why his daughter was yelling at the usually well behaved dog. Upon seeing the floor covered in toilet paper and a nonchalant Santana not paying attention to Quinn's yelling, he realized what was wrong.

"Quinnie, a word."

Quinn turned to see her father and walked over to him.

"She thinks that because you allow her to make you her bitch that she doesn't have to listen to you. Prove her wrong."

Quinn stared incredulously at her father.

"Daddy, how am supposed to do that?"

Russell paused, remembering that Quinn didn't have the same package that he and the dog were granted. He internally laughed at himself over this small blunder before looking back at his daughter and answering her question.

"Make her your bitch. Stay here, your mother has something that will work perfectly fine...actually, I'm glad I didn't let her throw it out now."

Quinn, curious about how this was going to work, stood still, glaring at the dog while she waited for her father.

He returned with what appeared to be a strap on harness with a hanging, flesh colored dildo connected to it. Quinn didn't want to know why her mother had this.

"Don't worry, Quinnie. Your mother cleans it after each use and she hasn't used it in a very, very long time."

Quinn eyes it warily before remembering the mess Santana had caused. She grabbed it forcefully, stripping her clothing off after setting the harness on the bed. She put it on, careful of the inserts that were for her, and stalked over to Satana, who looked up at her with boredom in her eyes.

Upon seeing that her bitch was named from the waist up, Santana popped up, eager for her usual round of mating, despite the early hour in the day. It was then that she saw what was connected to her bitch. It looked similar to her own and her Master Russell's yet somehow different. This wasn't going to be good.

She began to run away, only to be stopped by Russell closing to the door before she could get there.

"Down, Santana."

Santana obeyed her master Russell, sitting down on her haunches, only to be lifted up from behind by Quinn. She was scared. She knew what was about to happen, and she didn't want to be Quinn's bitch. Quinn was her bitch first. It wasn't supposed to work this way.

"Santana, listen to me," Quinn started, "this is only happening because you were a bad girl. When you're a bad girl, you're the bitch. When you're a good girl, I'm the bitch. You have to learn your lesson, Santana."

Santana, who couldn't speak English, could still understand it perfectly, given it was stated simply. This, she understood quite well. She was being punished for shredding the toilet paper. Very well, she had enough dignity to take that.

Raising her read end, Santana submitted to Quinn. She knew it was going to hurt, but she was prepared to take her punishment if it meant she was the dominant one next time and forever after that. It was a small price to pay.

Quinn moved her long, bushy tail out of the way. Russell handed her a bottle of lube she hadn't previously seen, and she began to rub it copiously on the appendage strapped to her, not wanting to hurt Santana too much. Once she was satisfied with it, she moved the tail out of the way again, instructing Santana to keep it up. She aligned herself to Santana's tight, pink hole after pulling her ass cheeks apart, before pushing the first inch in.

Santana whined, feeling the fake dick enter her slowly, allowing her time to recover. She relaxed her muscles as much as possible, and upon seeing her shoulders droop, Quinn thrust forward again another inch. This process was repeated until she was fully inside Santana's ass, waiting for the go ahead from her father, who was stroking himself directly in front of the pair. He nodded his consent, and so Quinn began pumping in to the dog just the same way that Santana always did to her.

The inserts for Quinn were rubbing against her, drawing her orgasm closer the more she pumped into Santana. She told Santana, while keeping her rhythm, that she was lucky that Quinn couldn't knot inside her. Santana whined in agreement as Quinn finally peaked, reaching her climax, and coming to a slow stop, still holding herself inside Santana.

Upon seeing this, Russell soon let go, too, spraying Santana face with his come, as per usual.

* * *

Again, a week had passed since that day and Santana had been on her top behavior. She had done everything Quinn asked her, knowing if she didn't that she would be punished again, forced to submit. She rather enjoyed making Quinn her bitch and allowed Quinn this control in favor of the alternative.

Unfortunately for Quinn her period was coming, and she knew it. She went to her father that night when it was time for Santana's usual treat, to explain to her father that she would gladly blow the dog, but she couldn't perform as usual because just hours before, she had started her period. Her father though, had other plans.

"Oh, no. Quinnie, you will be submitting to Santana. Santana has been a very good girl today, and she deserves he real treat."

Quinn knew better than to argue with her father, but she truly didn't want to do this. Upon seeing her hesitation, Russell ordered her to strip. She did so, but left the tampon in, not wanting the blood to drip down her legs onto the carpet.

Knowing that Quinn hadn't taken out her tampon, Russell walked over to her, getting on his knees, and spreading her legs, to see the dangling string. After stroking Quinn's clit forcefully, he pulled on the strong, the tampon sliding out. He tossed it into a garbage bin beside him and pushed Quinn down to the floor, flipping her over and calling Santana to them, while holding Quinn down. She wasn't fighting. She was ready to submit, but Russell needed this, needed this control. It was a consensual occurrence now, he just wanted to feel the extra rush at the idea of forcing this.

Santana mounted her bitch, not caring if she was bleeding, and began fucking her with all she had. Quinn, surprisingly, enjoyed it more than she normally did. The pleasure was lessening the cramps that usually accompanied her period, allowing her to garner incredible delight from being thoroughly fucked, feeling the blood sloshing around inside of her acting as lubrication, as well as the wetness that was not blood that she was releasing.

Santana began to swell, as usual, and Quinn practically purred at the feeling, her orgasm that much closer now that Santana was filling her so well. The dick began to knot, and as Santana shot her load into Quinn's cunt, Quinn came spiraling down, her orgasm sending shock waves through her battle. She lost her balance, falling forward, and dragging Satana forward with her, thanks to the knot lodged in her pussy.

Russell came, spraying both of them this time with his seed. That would teach Quinn.

* * *

Perhaps a month had passed since Quinn's first period after being fucked by Santana, submitting and being her bitch, and still Santana had not done anything wrong to be submissive, which was fine by Quinn because she loved being Santana's bitch.

However, there was another member of the family, one that knew what was happening, and was incredibly curious. Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother. She had seen her Santana use her daughter, turn her into her bitch. And she wanted it, too.

It had been years since Russell had fucked her or even touched her, aside from displays of affection outside the house such as hugs, light, innocent kisses, and such. It was all for show. Judy had seen the size of Santana when she was hard, had seen her knotting inside her daughter. It turned her on completely, the idea of being used that way, of finally getting someone to scratch that particular itch.

That was why she was currently naked, bending over with Santana standing behind her, waiting for instruction. Usually, Russell ordered her to take Quinn, but Master Russell wasn't her. And this wasn't Quinn. This was Master Judy, and she'd never had Master Judy. But she could smell her, and that was enough for the beast in her to decide that if Master Judy was presenting to her, then she was the bitch now and not the master. Santana was the master now.

Santana mounted her, entering her in one fell swoop, and began to pound without a thought into her new bitch. She wasn't as tight as Quinn had been the first time, but after having pounded into Quinn every night, sometimes two or three times a night, they were about even, since this bitch hadn't been used in a while.

Judy was reeling with pleasure, having sparks shoot through her body in a way that hadn't happened in years. She failed to hear the door opening. She failed to see he husband, angry that the dog was taking his wife, emphasis on his. Santana didn't hear it either, only noticing Master Russell when she heard the tell tale zip of his pants right next to her head.

She turned to see him pulling his penis out, which she saw was barely hard. He grabbed her head, positioning his dick at her lips, which were very human as was her entire head, save for the ears. He told her, in no uncertain terms, that she was going to suck and not bite and she was going to take it. This was new, but she knew that Master Russell was the Alpha in the house. She did what he said.

She opened her mouth, allowing him to place his now mostly erect dick inside. He didn't give her a warning before he held tighter to her head and hair and began fucking her mouth faster and harder than she normally fucked her bitches pussies.

She gagged. She wasn't used to this. She felt the tip of his erection hitting her the back of her throat, causing her to swallow around it, and him to ejaculate early, his come sliding down her throat and coating her mouth as he slowly pulled back. She was ordered to swallow it, and she did.

All this time, Judy had been watching, terrified, as Santana continued to fuck her and swell inside her as her husband forced the dog to take his dick in her mouth. Now that the dick was out of her mouth, Santana focused on the fluttering pussy walls she was still pounding in to. She picked up speed now, which was what Russell wanted her to do. He wanted her to knot inside Judy, ulterior motives swimming in his orgasm induced high.

Santana, feeling Judy get closer and clench tighter, finally knotted, sending Judy over the edge. The muscle contractions were enough to send Santana over as well, her load filling Judy up, sending her into a second orgasm.

Now that Santana was going to be stuck in Judy for at least ten minutes, Russell seized his chance. He'd been wanting to do this from day one, but of course, he followed his own rules in this system, and had to wait until Santana needed to be punished. Feeling his penis harden once more, he kneeled behind Santana, grabbing her rear before she could turn around, and moved her tail over.

Santana could feel the tip of his penis touch her puckered asshole, and began to whine, knowing that she was being punished for taking her new bitch without permission from the Alpha, Master Russell. She slowly relaxed, knowing he was bigger than the thing her first bitch wore that one time she had been punished. It was going to hurt.

At that moment, Russell thrust forward, to the hilt, not caring if Santana was prepared or if she got pleasure from this. It was entirely about his pleasure, a punishment for her. He began pounding into her quickly, relishing in the feeling of that tight little hole. He reached forward, grabbing onto her breasts, the nipple erect from her aroused state, and began squeezing and kneading them as he continued to fuck her from behind.

Judy, who still had Santana's knot buried in her, felt the thrusts as Santana was pushed and pulled back and forth. It actually felt wonderful to her, so much that she could feel her third orgasm building. As Russell, finally released, Santana who had been getting more and more worked up by the feeling of her knot moving in and out of Judy at the time, released again as well, thick, copious spurts, sending Judy into her third and final orgasm of the day.

That was when Quinn walked in, worried about the sounds she had heard coming from this room, and dropped her jaw at the image before her, of her dog buried deep in her mom while her father was still in her dog.

What a fucking weird family this was...it was a good thing no one knew that good, God fearing, Christian Russell Fabray and his wife and daughter all got off on fucking the family pet.


End file.
